Perfect Enemy
by Orange-Butterfly100
Summary: Sasuke's Naruto's perfect enemy. Songfic. "Perfect Enemy" by TATU. SasuNaru. Shonen-ai.


**WARNINGS: SHONEN-AI. AND SASUKE'S A BIT OoC. **(most of the fics I've read with SasuNaru, Sasuke has been a bit OoC. I know that's not an excuse, I was just pointing that out. XD!)

Today's Naruto's birthday, so I had to do something. OF COURSE. I'M SUCH A FANGIRL.  
MY FIRST (anime) SONGFIC.  
I was listening to this song (as an AMV SasuNaru, lol) and I wanted to use this for my fic.  
GAH. Sorry Sasuke's so OoC. I'll try to fix that when I write my chapter story.

Disclamer:I do NOT own Sasuke and Naruto. Be very glad I don't.

Disclamer again:I do NOT own "Perfect Enemy" by TATU, either.

--

Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations

_Today was a certain blonde ninja's least favorite day. His birthday. Naruto looked down as he put his hands into his pockets. Though he had been walking in the rain for quite some time, he didn't know he was getting wet. He didn't care, either. The blonde couldn't tell what he what he was feeling anymore, and he couldn't explain it to anyone._

I'm not pretending  
To make it simple  
Try to be something  
Experimental

_He couldn't pretend anymore; he loved Sasuke. He knew that his love would never be returned, but there was this one, little spark of hope that it would might be returned one day. The blonde started to drag his feet as he started to walk again._

You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before  
Are now for sale

_"Damn Sasuke," Naruto whispered ever so slightly. He continued to walk, but after a while, he thought he saw something, so he stopped and looked up. There, about ten yards away from him, was his love interest, Sasuke. Now was when Naruto figured out that it had been raining this entire time; Sasuke was holding an umbrella. Naruto widened his eyes as the raven-haired teen walked over to him.  
__"Naruto ..." he heard Sasuke say. The blonde just kept walking, trying to get as far away as he could. "Naruto!" he heard again. Sasuke soon caught up to him._

Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy

_"Go away," Naruto said, trying not to look at his rival.  
__"... What?" he heard the raven-haired boy ask._

No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
No more complaining  
Forget confusion

_"Naruto ... you're soaking wet," Sasuke pointed out.  
__Naruto closed his eyes harder. This illusion HAD to stop. The blonde suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes opened, but he instantly shut them. **'S-stay away! Stay away from me!'**the blonde thought._

No more confession  
Not sentimental  
I am now something  
Experimental

_"Today's your birthday, right?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto opened his eyes and widened them. He never remembered telling Sasuke when his birthday was. "Everyone tried to find you today. Where were you?" the raven-haired boy asked._

You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before  
Are now for sale

_Naruto finally turned around to face Sasuke. Sasuke looked surprised at first, but his expression faded into a more understanding one. **'Bah, like he could ever understand!'** Naruto thought._

Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy

_Naruto looked away from Sasuke's face. He kept telling himself not to take the moment to kiss the boy in front of him, but he wanted that hope to be real. He balled his fists up. "I-I ... was around ..." Naruto said. It wasn't a complete lie; he was just in the forest instead of being in town. The blonde turned away and started to go towards his house, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder again. Naruto's breath hitched._

You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before  
Are now for sale

_They just stood there, in the silent rain. The grip on the blonde's shoulder tightened, and loosened. Finally, Naruto felt Sasuke's arm slide off his shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened, and, before he could think, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist to stop him._

Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy

_Before either of them knew it, Naruto's lips were pressed onto Sasuke's. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes widen, and pulled himself away. Naruto's cheeks began to feel hot and he turned around quickly to leave. He was stopped a third time, though, and he spun around, his eyes almost out of their sockets._

You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before  
Are now for sale

_It was Sasuke's lips that were pressed to Naruto's this time. The blonde widened his eyes as his rival's closed. Naruto smiled into the kiss as he closed his eyes._

Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy


End file.
